The present invention relates to a device for reducing the rate of rotation of a spinning submunition unit having a tail end provided with a deployable braking device, from a time after the submunition unit is ejected from a spin stabilized carrier projectile until the braking device is deployed.
In order to lower the spin rate of a submunition unit after ejection from a spin stabilized carrier projectile until a braking device opens that also has a spin reducing effect, it is known to employ short spin braking fins made of metal or cloth so as to reduce the spin down to a value that is non-critical for the strength of the braking device. However, such spin braking fins require additional machining and working of the submunition unit. Additionally, the fins become effective immediately upon ejection and they remain attached to the submunition unit.
It is further known to employ textile discs for this purpose, as disclosed for example in European Patent Application EP-A 0,275,370. Such discs reduce the traveling velocity of the submunition in an undesirable manner and thus delay the function sequence.